Obediencia
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Algunas verdades son innegables: que dos más dos es cuatro, que el agua moja. Y que, cuando Sherry es quien domina, Gin se convertirá en su más ferviente siervo. PwP (Porno sin Trama) sin vergüenza ninguna protagonizado por dom!Sherry y sub!Gin. Traducción de "Obedience". Oneshot explícito.


**Disclaimer: _Detective Conan_** pertence en su totalidad a **Gosho Aoyama**. Esto es sólo un **trabajo fan sin ánimo de lucro**.

* * *

 **Obediencia**

Pese a lo mucho que deseaba justo lo contrario, Gin separó las piernas para que sus abultados bóxers no rozaran sus fuertes muslos. Apretó las rodillas con fuerza contra el suelo. Miró hacia arriba, apartándose el largo flequillo de la cara con una vigorosa sacudida.

La dura suela del tacón derecho de Sherry contra su mandíbula lo obligó a inclinar la cabeza. Sonrió.

-¿Quién es tu reina?

Gin intentó levantar la mirada, sólo para que Sherry le empujara la cabeza con más fuerza hacia un lado.

-¿Quién es tu reina? –repitió, solemne e impasible.

-Tú.

El afilado tacón se clavó en la nuez de Gin, girándole el rostro hacia el techo. Contuvo un gemido.

-Tú, Majestad.

-Mejor.

Gin respiró profundamente cuando desapareció la presión contra su garganta. Antes de que pudiera moverse, Sherry asentó el tobillo sobre su hombro y le empujó la cabeza hacia delante con el pie. Gin dedicó un momento a disfrutar de la imagen ante él. Su mirada subió y bajó por el cuerpo de Sherry, deseando sentirlo bajo sus manos, las cuales descansaban contra sus propias nalgas. Sólo Sherry podía permitírselo; una mera palabra sería suficiente para dejarlo disfrutar de semejante festín carnal.

-Majestad…

El tacón se hundió dolorosamente en la base de su cuello. Gin se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Te he ordenado que hables?

-No, Majestad.

-¿Deberías hablar, entonces?

-No, Majestad. Por supuesto que no.

Sherry sonrió y golpeó de manera juguetona el pecho desnudo de Gin con el pie. Él alzó la vista y echó un vistazo a su sujetador y bragas de encaje. Su cabeza se llenó de ideas sobre qué hacer con respecto a esas prendas.

-Buen chico –habló Sherry-. Realmente eres un buen chico; aun si un poco rebelde a veces.

-Gracias, Majestad –contestó él-. Sólo deseo complacer a mi reina.

La sonrisa de Sherry se ensanchó.

-Y lo harás –respondió-. Además, si te portas bien, puede que te deje… divertirte tú también…

Gin permaneció en perfecto silencio. Su pulso se aceleró.

-Primero, desabróchame los zapatos –exigió ella.

-Sí, Majestad. ¿Puedo usar las manos?

Ella asintió y Gin se apresuró en agarrarle el pie derecho y apoyarlo en su hombro. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la rígida superficie negra. Tras encontrar la hebilla metálica, tardó apenas unos segundos en liberar el pie de Sherry. Lo sostuvo con una mano; le pareció agradablemente suave y caliente.

Un suave golpe en la mejilla le hizo girar el rostro. El pie izquierdo de Sherry, aún cubierto por su correspondiente zapato de tacón alto, reposaba sobre su hombro derecho.

-El otro –ordenó ella.

Gin obedeció. Menos de medio minuto más tarde, los pies de Sherry se balanceaban libres frente a su rostro. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de rojo brillante.

-Muy bien –admitió ella-. Apuesto a que te mueres por ponerme un solo dedo encima, ¿verdad? No respondas; por supuesto que sé que sí –añadió cuando él separó los labios. Le acarició la barbilla con el pie derecho-. Te dejaré –lo informó-. Pero si no disfruto, sufrirás un castigo acorde… ¿Qué dices, chico bueno?

-Gracias, Majestad –contestó él-. Me aseguraré de hacerte disfrutar, Majestad.

-Más te vale –replicó ella. Apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en las palmas de las manos, haciendo que el colchón se hundiera momentáneamente-. Ahora, empieza.

Sin perder tiempo ninguno, Gin agarró los pies de Sherry, uno con cada mano, y comenzó a depositar besos húmedos sobre ellos mientras los acariciaba al mismo tiempo. Al llegar a sus tobillos, paró para mirar a Sherry a la cara. Ella asintió y el siguió subiendo por sus piernas.

El primer beso que dio a sus cálidos muslos le arrancó un gemido de los labios. Mientras continuaba, Gin se recreó en la suavidad bajo las yemas de sus dedos, el intenso calor procedente de la cercana entrepierna de Sherry, el dolor de su ansioso miembro intentando levantarse bajo la apretada tela de los negros bóxers. Sherry gemía con cada beso.

-Buen chico… Ahora… -comenzó con algo de esfuerzo. Gin notó que se había sonrojado- quiero que me comas el coño… a través de las bragas. No puedes quitármelas ni echarlas hacia un lado. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Majestad. Entendido.

Notando que su corazón latía aún más rápido, Gin colocó la cara justo delante del sexo de Sherry y empezó a besar cada milímetro del mismo. La tela ya estaba mojada; especialmente en la zona bajo la que él sabía que se encontraba la entrada de la vagina. Unas gotas de líquido preseminal le humedecieron el glande bajo los bóxers cuando dio el primer lengüetazo y un gemido entrecortado escapó de su garganta antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Sorprendentemente, ella no se quejó.

-Buen chico… -murmuró Sherry- lo estás haciendo… muy bien…

Gin sonrió, satisfecho, y aceleró el ritmo de su lengua. Sherry gimió más fuerte.

-Ahora… sin las bragas… -jadeó ella, con obvias dificultades para sonar la mitad de seria y tranquila que antes-. Lo estás haciendo… genial…

Las manos de Gin le levantaron la cadera a Sherry y se deslizaron bajo la parte superior de sus bragas, deshaciéndose de ellas en cuestión de segundos, durante los cuales su lengua se encontró temporalmente desocupada.

Con el primer vistazo al sexo desnudo de Sherry, verdaderamente temió correrse. Centrándose en las órdenes que ella le había dado y no en las ideas (bastante pornográficas) que se le pasaban por la cabeza, le separó los muslos con las manos.

Como ya había notado, el sexo de Sherry estaba sorprendentemente mojado. Gin lamió todos y cada uno de los pliegues rosados con ganas, dejando que su gusto salado le inundara la boca. Los gemidos de Sherry se convirtieron en gritos cuando pasó a chuparle el clítoris. Su propio miembro se sacudía con esfuerzo bajo los bóxers, más y más erecto conforme los minutos pasaban, ansiando recibir algo de atención bien de su dueño o bien de la mujer entre cuyas piernas éste se encontraba arrodillado. Él lo ignoró.

Cuando Sherry llegó al orgasmo, Gin la vio apretar las sábanas a su alrededor a la vez que dejaba escapar un chillido entrecortado. Sacando la cabeza de entre sus piernas, él la miró a la cara. Sherry, que acababa de terminar de gritar pero aún jadeaba con pesadez, le sonrió.

-¿He sido un buen chico, Majestad? –preguntó, arqueando una ceja de color rubio ceniza-. ¿He complacido a mi reina?

Sherry asintió y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sí. Has sido un chico muy bueno.

Gin sonrió. Apoyando los codos en la cama, se impulsó hacia arriba y besó a Sherry en los labios. Cuando alejó el rostro, notó que sus mejillas ardían. Las de ella mostraban un color rojo pálido.

-Has estado maravilloso –suspiró Sherry.

-Gracias, Majestad.

Ambos rieron.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Y aquí vuelvo, nuevamente, con un fic traducido. **Me da mucha pena haber bajado tanto la frecuencia con que publico en español** , sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fue el idioma con el que me inicié en el mundo del fanfiction. Aquí estoy, por tanto, dando remedio a esa situación.

La inspiración para este fic me llegó mientras escuchaba la canción **"Legs Up" de Jeffrey Star.** Más concretamente, lo que me inspiró fue una parte de la letra: (con perdón) "Bitch, I'm the queen / On your knees / Kiss my feet" ("Zorra, soy la reina / De rodillas / Bésame los pies"). Y me puse manos a la obra. Tardé unas **cuatro horas** en escribir el fic original en inglés, y unos **51 minutos en traducirlo** al día siguiente. Después pasé otros muchos días dudando sobre qué título ponerle; **los títulos no son mi fuerte.**

Sin mucho más que decir, me despido. ¡Espero que os haya gustado el fic! **No dudéis en decírmelo si encontráis algún error.** También me haría muy feliz saber qué opináis sobre el fic.

 **¡Gracias por leer el fic! ¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**

Sherry F.


End file.
